Five Nights at Freddy's: Never Forgotten
by Oldies Lover
Summary: It is the 10th anniversary when five children went missing. One of those kids was Gabe, Josh's younger brother. When Josh and his friends try to solve the mystery of what happened that day. They will uncover the truth not only about the five missing kids, they will also find out about the dark past of the Pizzeria and the animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It has been ten years since Josh's little brother Gabe had disappeared along with four other kids. Josh was a 17-year-old kid who had short brown hair, with brown eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, with gray shorts. He the remembers that day he lost his little brother, he was with his parent's celebrating Gabe's 4th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Josh was 7 at the time, his parents told him to watch Gabe while he was playing with the other kids. Josh protested "Oh come on I want to play with the other kids!"

His parents would not let him cry and make up excuses. "It's your little brother's birthday and we want you to watch him," his mother said.

Josh whined and then finally gave up, he walked over to Gabe and told him that he would keep an eye on him. Gabe excited, started running toward's the other kids.

Josh sat down and watch his little brother talk other kids. Upon the kids were three large animatronics on a stage and they were singing. There was Freddy Fazbear holding a microphone, Bonnie the bunny holding a red guitar, and finally there was Chica the chicken who was holding a cupcake.

And on the corner there stood little stage called "Pirates Cove" and there stood a sign which read "Out of order" Josh knew the animatronic that was in there. It was Foxy the pirate fox. It appeared that Foxy was having was technical problems.

Josh then broke out his trance and looked around to try to find his brother. He couldn't see Gabe anywhere. He called out his name and got no response. Josh ran to his parents. "Hey have you seen Gabe anywhere? I can't find him."

Josh's parents both looked at each other worried. "We told you to keep an eye on Gabe," Josh's father said, sounding very scared and worried for Gabe.

Josh and his parents looked everywhere but could not find Gabe anywhere. Josh's mother started to cry. They just lost Gabe and he was nowhere to be seen. Josh's parents told the employees of the pizzeria, the police were called and they started an investigation.

It was also reported that four other kids just mysteriously vanished like Gabe. They were looking for Gabe and the other missing kids for hours, but it proved unsuccessful.

They filed a missing report of Gabe along with four the other kid's who went missing. Their names were: Fritz, Cassidy, Susie, and Jeremy. Police speculate that a man dressed in a Freddy suit and loured the five kids in a safe room and killed them. The killer was never caught and everyone lost hope after that.

Year's passed, Gabe and the other missing kids were no where to be found. The incident gave a bad reputation to The Pizzeria and it closed down.

Josh had become best friends with one of the missing kids brother (That would be Fritz) His name was Chris. He was a year younger than Josh. He had long, dirty blonder hair, blue eyes, and was about the same size as Josh. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, with blue jeans. He loved to play guitar and listen to music.

They were remembering the ones they lost ten years ago. Josh looked at ground "Why did it have to be Gabe, he was so young..." Tears started to pour down his face.

Chris looked at Josh, he felt his pain. "Ya I can't believe either, if only I got to say goodbye to my little bro before he was taken from me."

Josh got up and wiped the tears from his face. He murmured to Chris "Well it's time to move on, they may be gone from us, but they are still in our hearts."

Chris nodded, They were both at Josh's house, Josh's parent's were out running errands. The two friends just stood there for a few seconds until Chris broke the silence.

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

Josh nodded smiling. He got out some of his music he kept under his bed. Both friends searched the music they both liked. Josh had a lot of albums from band like The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd. But the music their favorite band of all time was Nirvana.

Josh and Chris chose the album "Nevermind" and played the song "Smells like Teen Spirit" Eventually they listened to all the songs on the album. Josh said to Chris what his favorite song from the album was.

"My favorite song is Come as you are."

Chris looked at Josh flabbergasted, "No, In Bloom is the best song on the album!"

The two friends argued for a few minutes on which song was better. Finally the two stopped after agreeing that both songs are the best. Josh was thinking on what to do next. After all, it was the 10th anniversary of the kids disappearances.

"Hey why don't we go over to Freddy's," Josh said.

Chris eyes widen, "That place has been closed for years! Besides there's no way I'm going back their after what happen to my little bro."

Josh thought Chris had a good point, then he thought of something, "I think you and I should go there to honor our brother's and the other little kids who went missing."

Chris thought about it, he then gave in, "Alright, but we should not stay there very long."

Josh nodded, "Alright let's go."

He got his car keys and told Chris to follow him. They started driving to the abandoned pizzeria. It was located near Hurricane, they lived in St. George so the drive wasn't very long.

"Here we are, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Josh said as they got out of the car.

The once popular Pizzeria was now let there to rot. Josh and Chris walked up to the door. It was jammed. They both pushed it, and after a few tries it finally open.

The pizzeria had been abandoned for many years. There were tables with party hats and paper plates on them. Chairs were all over the place.

Josh looked around and studied the pizzeria. He remembered the day his brother was taken from him. He held back the tears and continued walking with Chris.

Both walked around a little more and then Chris noticed something, "Aren't those the same animatronics from the pizzeria all those years ago?"

Josh looked closer and indeed it was the animatronics from when the Pizzeria was once thriving with kids and adults. "Oh my god," Josh said in surprise. "Why are they still here?"

Josh wondered why they just left the animatronics here. He thought that they just left everything where it was because they didn't feel like cleaning it.

Chris walked over to Pirate's Cove. He saw the sign that read "Out of order" He opened the curtains slowly and there he saw lifeless was Foxy.

He called out to Josh saying that all the animatronics were here. Josh hurried to Chris, "Do you know what, we should not have been here after all."

Chris was about to say something when he saw that Bonnie was gone from the stage. His heart dropped, "Josh, Bonnie is gone!"

Josh turned around to see Bonnie was indeed gone. Josh looked at Chris, his heart was pounding. "We have to hide!" he whispered to Chris.

They went inside the control room and shut the door. They heard footsteps outside. Through the window they saw Bonnie looking around, trying to find the two boys. After one final search Bonnie left.

The two boys sighed with relief. "Man that was very scary," Chris said.

Josh nodded, "We should go now."

Chris was about to follow Josh out when they both saw Bonnie staring at them through the window. He was smiling as he say both Chris and Josh.

"RUN!" said Josh as they sprinted out of the other door of the control room.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Chris yelled as they ran towards the exit.

When they arrived there they tried to open the door. But the door was jammed, they kept on trying to push it with all their strength but it would not budge.

When Josh and Chris turned around they saw Bonnie. He was standing a couple feet away from them. Josh looked around and saw Freddy and Chica from the stage looking down at them. Their eyes were black with little white pupils. He also say Foxy staring at them out of Pirate's Cove.

"OH MY GOD!" Chris yelled as Bonnie started to come closer.

Josh kept on pushing the door. It would still not open. Then just a couple inches away from them was Bonnie staring at them, smiling.

Both of them needed to get out now. They looked for something to fight with, but there was nothing. "GOD HELP US!" Chris said before he knew the worst would come.

Okay so this was my first fnaf story. I hope you enjoy, the second part will come out in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh kept on trying to open the door, but it would still not open. Chris just stood there, frozen in fear, Bonnie was staring at them. His eyes were pitch black with little white pupils. Josh tried to kick the door but Chris grabbed him, "THE DOOR WON'T BUDGE WE HAVE TO HIDE!"

The two ran, they tried finding places where they could hide. There was the kitchen but the door was locked. The two teenagers then found the "Parts and Service" room. The door thankfully was open. Chris and Josh opened the door and went inside.

There were masks of the mascots all over the place looking directly at them. They both ignored it and locked the door.

Chris looked at Josh "What do we do!"

"I don't know," Josh said.

They heard footsteps outside. They heard banging and all sorts of weird stuff. The doorknob from the door started to jiggle around. Then there was banging on the door.

The banging happened for a couple for seconds and then it stopped. Josh and Chris just stood there for a few minutes making sure the banging would not happen again.

"Whats the plan?" Chris whispered.

Josh's mind was blank. He was so scared he feared he was going to die. He looked at Chris, "I just know we have to get out of this hellhole."

"Well I'm going to start looking around for something to help us get out of here," Chris murmured.

Josh nodded, "Okay, I will help you out."

They started looking around. The room only had the masks and endoskeletons. Josh gave up, "Shit, I can't find anything here." Josh looked at door, "Well the only way out is through that door, so it's good you and I ran track during junior high."

Josh unlocked the door and opened it. He looked outside and saw no one. He signaled Chris that the coast was clear and that they could go. They both started running towards the exit. The ran passed the control room and were about to pass Pirate's Cove when all of a sudden a robotic arm with a hook came out of the stage and hooked onto Chris's shirt.

Chris yelled, "OH MY GOD IT"S GOT ME!"

Josh tried to help Chris but the animatronic inside the stage was way stronger than Josh. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE," Chris said while trying to get away from Foxy.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU," Josh yelled.

Chris yelled to Josh, "GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SAVE MYSELF!"

Josh reluctantly nodded and ran towards the exit. He kicked at the door a few times and it opened. He looked behind him to see if Chris was there. He was gone. Chris had disappeared like his brother. He lost his brother, now he lost his best friend.

Josh closed the doors of the abandoned pizzeria and ran towards his car. He got inside, started it, and drove away. When he arrived at his house he ran inside to see his parents sitting down talking.

He ran towards them, "MOM AND DAD CHRIS IS MISSING!"

Both his parents got up. "What happened," his father said.

"WE WERE AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S AND SOMETHING GRABBED HIM AND TOOK HIM AWAY!" Josh yelled.

Josh's parents immediately called the police and Chris's parents. Josh told Chris's parents and the police what had happened. The police started an investigation. They started at the abandoned Pizzeria, the animatronics were missing and no where to be found.

The police searched the rest of the area and found nothing. Days passed and Chris was never found. Josh was alone at home thinking to himself. He could not believe what had just happened to him. He not only lost his brother ten years ago. He now lost his best friend. Tears started to go down his face.

Josh wiped the tears from his "Oh Chris I'm so sorry, your brother lost his life and now you did too."

He started to think how the animatronics moved around by themselves. If they had been abandoned for so long how did they still function. He looked through some old pictures. The first picture was of him and Gabe when they went to Freddy's for the first time. Josh was 5 and Gabe was 2. The next picture was inside Freddy's celebrating Gabe's 3rd birthday.

Josh smiled, the pictures made some of his sadness go away. Then he saw a picture of himself, his hand was blocking his face in the picture and he had bruises and scars all over his body. He remembered when he was about 14 years old.

When Josh heard of his deceased brother and the other victims being made fun of. He punched the teen in the face. They started fighting and students were watching. The teachers had to break it up. He put the photo away in his pocket.

He then saw a picture of him and Chris together at their first track meet. They were competing against other schools to make it into the finals. Josh remembered that day and loved it. He then put the photos away and got out his phone. It was already two o'clock in the afternoon.

He then looked at the photo of him and Chris again. He was not going to give up on his best friend that easily. He knew that Chris was not dead but just missing. He put the photo on his desk and walked out of his room.

Chris woke up and found himself tied to a chair. He vaguely remembers being grabbed by something and telling Josh to run. He tried to free himself but it was no use. The rope was way to tight for him to escape. He looked around, he was in a dark room. "There is no way for you to escape," someone said.

"Who's there and what do you want from me," Chris said sweating.

The stranger was in the shadows so it was very hard for Chris to see how he looked like. The stranger smiled, "You and your friend made a huge mistake coming here."

Chris started to sweat even more, his heart pounding. "Let me go," he said trying to escape.

The stranger started to laugh, "I can't let you go, for you know to much."

Chris did not say anything. The stranger broke the silence, "Your friend also knows way to much Chris, tell me where he is or else."

Chris still did not say anything. "You are just putting yourself and Josh in even more danger," the stranger said smiling

The stranger showed himself. He looked like he was in his late 30s early 40s. He was wearing a purple security guard outfit. "I know where your friend lives and I'll be watching him very closely," the stranger murmured.

The stranger then hit Chris. The stranger smiled, "I will make sure to kill that kid just like I did to his brother." Chris heard what he said, "YOU ARE THE ONE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND THE OTHER KIDS!" The stranger smiled, "That's true, but nobody will ever find out." He hit Chris again and he black out.

Josh was driving to his other friends house. Her name was Patty, she was the same age as Josh. She wore a red dress and had long brown hair. She had a passion for singing and dancing. When Josh arrived there he was greeted by Patty. "Hey how ya doing," she said while Josh got out of his car.

Josh smiled, "I'm doing okay, thank you, I got a lot to tell you."

Patty smiled back, "Okay, let's get inside it's chilly out here."

They went inside and Patty closed the door behind them. "So how is high school for you Josh," she asked him.

"Well it's okay, I am looking forward to run track again this year," he replied.

Patty smirked, "Well that's good, and I am also sorry about what happened to Chris he was a very good friend."

Josh reassured her, "I don't think he's dead, I think he has been kidnapped."

They were talking when both heard a loud bang on the door. Patty walked up to the window and saw no one there.


	3. Chapter 3

Been really busy with school, so sorry it took so long to release a new chapter.

"What was that," Josh said worried.

Patty looked out again. "I don't know, a bird must have hit the door or something."

"Okay let's not worry about that right now," Josh replied.

The two went into the living room. Patty asked, "Are you excited to be a Senior in high school next year?"

"Yes, I am," he concluded.

The two continued to talk more about what was going on in their lives. A couple minutes later Patty got up and went to her room to get something. Josh just sat there waiting. Patty came out holding a picture of her, Chris, and himself posing in front of their high school.

"I want you to have this," she said giving him the picture.

Josh smiled, "Thanks Patty, I really appreciate it."

Patty smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. "But I know Chris is still alive," Josh reassured her.

Patty's smile disappeared, she looked down at the floor. "Oh, Josh I really wish he was too," she mumbled; "But he's been missing for almost a month and the police haven't found anything."

You're wrong," Josh hissed.

He threw the picture on the floor and ran out of Patty's house. "WAIT," Patty yelled.

Josh ignored her as he got inside his car and drove away. Josh's mind was all over the place when he noticed something weird. There standing in the road was a man wearing a purple security guard clothes. He was smiling as Josh drove passed him.

Josh looked rather confused why that guy was in the road and why he was looking at him. He ignored it and turned on the radio. "Across the Universe" was playing. Him and Gabe used to listen that song all the time. Josh still missed his brother, even though it had been 10 years since he disappeared Josh always will remember his younger brother.

Josh pulled into his driveway. He just sat inside his car thinking about Chris. He needed to go back to Freddy's and find his best friend. He put the shift on reverse, backed out of his driveway, put it on drive, and drove away.

He sighed as he was arriving at the abandoned pizzeria. As he parked his car, he grabbed a pocket knife he kept in his glove compartment. He had kept it in there in case of an emergency. He put the knife is his pocket, he grabbed a flashlight from the passenger seat and got of his car.

The doors to the abandoned pizzeria were locked tight with chains. Josh tried pushing the doors and then kicking it, but it would not budge. He searched his pockets for something to help him open the lock. He got his pocket knife out and started to pick at the lock. A few minutes later the lock clicked open.

The chains fell to the floor. Josh's heart was pounding a lot and was scared. He slowly opened the door holding the pocket knife in one hand, and the flashlight in the other. He crept through the pizzeria making sure he would not be spotted. There he saw the three large animatronics standing on stage staring at nothing. Last time he was here with police the animatronics were gone. How did they appear again!

Josh ran past the animatronics into the control room. He locked both doors of the control room shut and hid. After a couple of minutes of total silence, he got up. In front of him were large monitors and a bunch of controls. He saw a big button that read "ON" he pressed it and the monitors turned on. The screens of the monitors showed all parts of the pizzeria. This had to be cameras, and this is where people could see what was happening. Josh also wondered how the monitors still worked.

On one screen showed Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing on stage lifeless. On the other screens showed the main area and other parts of the pizzeria. Josh looked at one screen that was showing Pirate's Cove. Foxy was looking out of the Cove with his eyes staring directly at the camera. Josh gasped, he then saw the three other animatronics looking at the camera as well.

He started to panic. Then Josh saw Foxy was out of the cove. He was angled at a weird position, still looking at the camera with his hook showing. Josh needed to find Chris and get the hell out of there. He looked at the other cameras and saw that the other animatronics were no longer looking at the camera. A wave of relief hit him.

But that relief would not last soon, he heard loud footsteps outside. He checked the monitor and saw Foxy running at lightning speed towards the control room. Josh yelled as he hid under turned off his flashlight and hid under a desk. There he saw Foxy, who was looking around the room trying to find him.

The only thing Josh could see in the dark was Foxy's silver eyes. Josh was sweating, he made a big mistake going back to that hellhole. What felt like forever, Foxy finally left, Josh checked the cameras and saw Foxy go back into his cove. "Oh shit," he whispered to himself as he got up and checked the monitors.

He saw that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were gone. He started to panic. He looked around the control room for something to help him but there was nothing. Pounding came from the door and it scared him half to death. The pounding continued, there Josh saw Bonnie and Chica staring at him. They had black eyes with little white dots. He heard banging on the other door. He saw that it was Foxy banging on the door. The pounding on both doors continued. The right down where Foxy is started to have dents. Those doors would not hold them for much longer.

Josh held his pocket knife, ready to fight for his life. The door finally busted open and there was Foxy standing right in front of him. His silver eyes looking deep into Josh's soul. Foxy titled his head and opened his mouth showing sharp teeth. Josh was breathing heavily, he had no escape. There was no way he could outrun Foxy. And of course, behind him were the other animatronics.

Foxy started to slowly take long robotic steps towards Josh. Foxy was only a few inches away from Josh. Josh stabbed his pocket knife into Foxy's leg. The animatronic yelped and fell to the floor. Josh ran but Foxy's hook got a hold of his leg. Josh managed to pull away, but he had a huge scratch on his leg.

His leg was bleeding a lot, the pain was very mild for him though. Josh ran as fast as he could. He managed to get inside a room that was clear. He opened the door as quickly as he could and shut it. Locking it immediately.

He turned on his flashlight and started to look around the room. What he saw would make him cry. There sat Chris, tied up in a chair, unconscious. He ran over to Chris and untied the rope that was restraining him. Josh yelled at Chris to wake up.

Josh smiled as he saw Chris slowly opened his eyes. "CHRIS YOU'RE ALIVE," Josh shouted with glee.

Chris looked at Josh weary and severally bruised. There was pounding on the door again. This time the door broke down immediately. There stood all four animatronics looking at Chris and Josh.

Josh started to back away with Chris when he heard a girlish laughter from behind him. He turned around to see a bear that looked like Freddy but was golden. Instead of standing up it was sitting down in a weird position. It had no eyes but instead little white dots.

The animatronics started to walk closer to Josh and Chris when they heard a female voice. "Hello, Josh are you here?"

Josh recognized that voice, it was Patty. Chica and Bonnie started to walk away from the room towards Patty. Foxy and Freddy along with Golden Freddy stayed in the room with Chris and Josh.

"PATTY GET OUT OF HERE NOW," Josh yelled as he was trying to protect Chris.

Patty heard his yell, "Josh, where are you?"

She saw two large robot figures coming towards her. She yelled as she ran away from them. Patty ran into the room where Josh and Chris were being held at. "JOSH, YOU FOUND CHRIS," she yelled.

She yelled in terror when she saw Foxy and Freddy staring at her. She tried to run to Josh and Chris but Foxy grabbed her with his hook and threw her to the ground. Josh could only watch in horror as he saw his best friend get thrown onto the ground.

Josh got up and ran to Patty he picked her up and yelled to Chris to get up. Chris managed to get himself back up and ready to escape. Chris got the chair that restrained him and threw it at the two animatronics. The animatronics looked at the at Chris who signaled at Josh to go.

Josh nodded and ran out holding Patty. As he ran out a picture fell out of his pocket. It was the picture of himself with scars and bruises. The two animatronics looked at the picture and started to make a very ear piercing scream.

That gave Chris the perfect time to escape. He ran out of the room to Josh and Patty. They ran towards the exit, but it was being guarded by Chica and Bonnie. They ran into another room and hid. Then they saw a guy dressed all in purple smiling at them.


End file.
